Grell Sutcliff: A Death God Story
by Mkskitty
Summary: A sexy Death God. A gay Grim Reaper. Both of these titles point at Grell Sutcliff. This is his view of (Megan: The Demon Sebastian fell in love with). He also gets closer to Michelle Blake, a rare female Death God, and ends up falling for her. But she is Megan Michaeils's sister. When Grell messes with her sister and her new born neice, Michelle is determined to get revenge.


**WARNING: There are spelling errors. Im terrible at spelling. Sorry :)**

**A/N: I take most of the credit for making this fanfiction. My sister gave me some of the parts from her fanfiction to make this. I fell in love with Grell's character and when my sister suggested that I create his side of her fanfiction, I started writing instantlly. It was orrignally all one article, but it was so long I had to put it into sections. There is violence and sexual acts in this story, Im letting you know ahead of time. Please write a review and tell me what you think of my work. I hope you enjoy reading it! **

**BTW: I DO NOT OWN any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji! **

**As for the story: This story is moderatlly about Grell, but I used characters from my sisters fanfiction and I created the character Michelle. A Death Goddess. In the Black Butler anime, I hope you noticed that there were no women what so ever at the Dispatch Society. So I made her character and created her history as a Death Goddess. **

Grell Sutcliff : A Death God Story 1/2

**Chapter 1**

Grell was running to the Phantomhive manor. "Sebastian! I'm coming my love!" He cried with joy. Grell burst from the trees. He ran to Sebastian, who was standing outside. He held out his arms for a hug. Then Grell was pushed away by the gloved hand of Sebastian. THUD. Grell fell to the ground. Grell sat up and herd Sebastian flirting with a girl! Grell pulled out his death sigh and ran at the girl. To his surprise she was fast and caught his death sigh. Grell pushed harder and had the girl on the ground. But she pushed back. Then Sebastian came at him and knocks Grell away. Grell looked at his crush and said. "But why Sabby? Your my lover how could you betray me!" The girl got up and walked inside. Sebastian did the same. Grell sat there for a little bit and the he ran inside to. Grell ran at the door with death sigh in his hand. He ran in and hit the wall missing the girl. The girl left the room and Grell looked over at Sebastian. "S...Sebastian, please no! Not the face!" Grell cried. Sebastian hit Grell many times. Grell stood outside. Waiting. Waiting for the girl's room to go dark. A room went dark and Grell jumped onto the ledge He opened the window and jumped in. Grell walked inside. Quietly he pulled out the death sigh and turned it on. He lowered it onto the girl's chest and cut her. She opened her eyes and punched Grell away. The girl screamed and Sebastian came running in. Grell saw him running at him. "Sebastian!" Grell cried with a scared tone Sebastian grabbed Grell and kicked him out the door. Grell sat in the hallway for an hour then he yelled. "Are you still helping her, I feel so betrayed."

A FEW DAYS LATER. Tthis was it. This time he would end her life. Grell found her by the lake. He quickly tied a rope around her leg. The he tied the other end to a rock. Grell pushed her into the water. She sank into the depths. Then Sebastian came out saw the bubbles and dove in. Grell ran back to the dispatch. It was the same noisy place. Grell walked in and bumped into Will. "Willy!" He cried. "Mr. Sutcliff your are needed in the reaping room." Will said. After Will left Grell ran back out. The reaping room was where you were put with a partner. Grell ran back to the Manor instead. He jumped into her room and waited in the shadows. Finally she came in. Grell grabbed her mouth with a gas cloth and her body went limp. He picked the body up and jumped outside. Grell ran and set her down then tied her to a tree with chains. He had just finished when she woke up. "GRELL UNTIE ME!" She yelled. Grell got up and walked away. A few feet away he knew her cries would be herd. He pulled out sigh and went back. He came up to her. Ignoring her cries. With one strike he cut her. "I won't look at your records, most likely they will be boring." Grell said over his shoulder. He ran back to the manor and jumped into her room. Then he heard the knock. "Come in." Grell called in a girlish voice. Sebastian came in. The next thing Grell knew. Sebastian was jumping out the window to get her. Grell chased after him. He found Sebastian next to her body. Grell gave his opinion and was smacked in the face.

A DAY LATER Grell was takin back to the dispatch. "Let me go!" Grell cried. "O' shut up! I am sick of hearing your dribble." Said Michelle "Finally, here is your target." Will said Grell got up and looked over Michelle's shoulder to read what it said. SARAH MILSETLA, A young woman. Married has one child. She will have a heart attack. All her life she has been known to never give up. Be careful when reaping. "Ok Grell let's go." Michelle said. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop. They then entered the house and found Sarah on the floor. "Please...help me!" She cried. Grell pulled out his death sigh. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" Sarah cried. "Too late!" Grell said as he cut her. CINEMATIC RECORDS Sarah was dancing with a young man. Another girl came and took him away. Sarah charged after him. She reached him just as he and the other girl were about to kiss. Sarah pulled his face over to hers. Wedding bells. The birth of her son. The images flashed by. "NOOOOO!" Sarah cried. "Give up, this is your end!" Michelle said as she took out her death sigh and ripped up records. "Why are you staring at me?" Michelle asked Grell. "You have such a violent side, I love it." Grell said Michelle blushed and asked." What do you mean?" Grell took a step forward and grabbed her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I mean... you look very beautiful in red blood." Grell said with a grin. Michelle shook off Grell's hands and backed up right into the wall. In a flash he was in front of her and pinned her shoulders to the wall. "Grell! Get off me!" Michelle cried. "O' I don't think so." Grell said. "Grell...what are you doing?!" Michelle said. "Something you "might" like." Grell said as he came closer. Michelle looked at his eyes, they were twinkling with evil. "I have never been attracted to females, but your different." Grell said. His nose inches away from her nose. "Very different." Grell grinned and in a fast motion pushed his face right into hers. Grell's lips met hers. And he forced his way into her mouth. "O MY GOD! WHAT IS HE DOING!" Michelle thought. Her heart was racing. Once the kiss ended Grell stood back smiling. Michelle looked at him for a moment then grabbed his hair and forced his head into the wall. Michelle grabbed her sigh and ran off. "Love is so painful." Grell said.

**Chapter 2**

BACK AT THE DISPATCH "What did you do?" Will asked, looking over at Michelle who was sitting at her desk. "What do you mean Will?" Grell asked. "Michelle has been silent ever since you two came back." Will said. "O' that..." Grell said. "Grell, what did you do?" Will asked. "I made my move on her. Grell said. Will sighed. He walked over to Michelle and said. "Michelle, you and Jackson have been assigned to get some souls." "What! No! Only I can reap with her." Grell cried. Michelle got up and nodded to Will. She walked over to Jackson who was waiting by the door. "Our prime targets are two brothers." Jackson started. "Two targets?" Michelle said. "Yes, they have been cheating death for a week, they were supposed to died already." Jackson said fixing his glasses. Michelle and Jackson came to the house. Jackson opened the door, held it for Michelle, then shut it with a bang. Two men came down. Michelle pulled out her chain saw and Jackson pulled out his axe. The brothers ran at them with planks of wood. Michelle cut the wood and one of the brothers. His cinematic records spilling out onto the floor. Jackson sliced through the other brothers stomach with his axe."That was easer than I thought." Jackson said. Both returned to give the new info to Will.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NGGGGGGGGGG! The dispatch bell rang. Michelle got up and walked to her apartment close to the Dispatch. She made herself dinner then went to bed. Later that night, Grell crept into Michelle's room. He walked quietly over to her bed. Slowly he crawled on top of her and looked at her sleeping face. His red hair falling onto her shoulders. Michelle's eyes slowly opened when she felt pressure over her. She looked up and saw Grell. A second later she threw him off her. "GRELL! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!" Michelle yelled. Her yelling awoke Will. He came running in. He saw Grell on the floor, Michelle sitting up with a shocked/scared face. "Mr. Sutcliff, who knew you would sink so low." Will said shaking his head. Will grabbed Grell's hair and pulled him out. "Goodnight Michelle." Grell called with a smile on his face. The door slammed shut. Michelle pulled on a robe and walked out onto her balcony. Grell had escaped Will and climbed over onto the roof of the apartment building. The cold breeze blew against her light robe. "Damn, I don't have a thinker robe." She spoke with a shiver. Grell jumped off the roof and landed in front of her. "Here ,use this." Grell said. Michelle stood there startled for a moment then slowly put on the red coat he always wore. "Thanks I guess." Michelle said. She quickly kissed him on the check. "Don't tell anyone about this or I will rip your head off." Michelle said. "Ahhhh, there is that deadly tone that gets me excited!" Grell cried as he reached over and hugged her. Michelle tried to push him off but he only squeezed her tighter. She was too tired to fight him so she let him embrace her. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while he ran his fingers along her spine. They stood there together in the breeze for a while. Grell smiled warmly when she snuggled her head against his chest. He then knew she had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up and put her back on the bed. He slowly took his coat off her. Looking at her like this roused his temptations and gave her a full mouth kiss.

IN THE MORNING Michelle woke up feeling warm and tingly. She sat up and saw Grell lying on the edge of her bed. "Good morning Darling." Grell said. "Grell?... What are you doing here?" Michelle asked. "Have you forgotten!" Grell gasped. "What do you mean?" Michelle asked rubbing her eyes. "We stood beneath the moon, our lips met, and our arms were tangled around each other." Grell said. Michelle looked at him with a shocked face. "Don't worry, I won't tell Will of our love." Grell said as he stretched over her and wrapped his arms around her. Michelle tried to push him away and get out of bed. "Haven't you learned that the more you struggle the tighter it gets?" Grell said as his embrace grew tighter. "Grell... Your hurting...me!" Michelle rasped. "It's always more fun when it hurts a little." Grell said with a grin. After he was done holding her, Grell let go and Michelle get out of bed went to get some food. Grell followed. He saw the bowl of peppers. "Oooo!" Grell said as he picked up a red one. Grell took a bite. "HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Grell yelled. Michelle sighed and got him a glass of water. He drank it down with great speed. "What on earth did you do that for!?" Said Michelle. "What can I say, I love the color red!" Grell said with all his razor teeth showing. Michelle looked at him and said "My my grandmother, what sharp teeth you have!" Grell laughed then said "The better to bite you with!" He started to walk toward her but she bolted into a run. A wild game if chase began between the two of them. Up, down, around, and back again all over her apartment. Grell eventually caught up with Michelle, and captured her in his arms. "Ahhh no fair!" Michelle exclaimed. "O it's plenty fair. You weren't fast enough and now I've got you!" Grell said in her ear. "And what will you do now?" Michelle said as she smiled. "Let's see...I won the game, so now I'm going to take the prize." Grell leaned toward her, squeezed his arms around her,and kisses her. Michelle's lips are powerless to stop his tongue from entering her mouth. A battle of dominance starts in their exchange of sylvia. But forgetting that Grell had razor blade teeth, the taste of blood filled her mouth. "HE SLICED MY TOUNGE!" Michelle thought in panic. Grell did not end the kiss though, even though he tasted it too. Michelle pushed on his chest but then his words from earlier rushed into her head. His hug got tighter just as she expected. Grell finally stopped the kiss. There was blood on both his teeth and hers. "I stand corrected. What sharp teeth you have indeed." Said Michelle as she went and got water to wash the blood out of her mouth. "Sorry love," Grell said "but I have to say that was the most deadly officiant kiss I have ever had!"

**Chapter 3**

AT THE DISPATCH "Michelle." Will said. "Yes Will." Michelle said. You and Grell are to go and collect a soul." Will said fixing his glasses. Michelle and Grell walked down the street. Michelle was reading who the target was. Bubba Smith, Age: 23 Birthday: June 26 Death: unknown murder, Mission: get into his home and kill the target. The way you kill and reap doesn't matter. They came to the house. 225 Elm Street. Michelle opened the door and walked in. Everywhere were beer and soda bottles, pizza boxes, crumpled paper, and more junk. There also was a smell. "Let's do this fast." Michelle said pinching her nose. Michelle walked up the stairs, Grell following. She found Bubba in his underpants sitting at his computer. "Ehem." Grell coughed. Bubba turned and saw Michelle. "Hey beautiful, wana have some fun." Bubba said with a drunken voice. Grell pulled out his death sigh and ran at bubba. "You stay the hell away from my woman!" Grell yelled as his sigh met flesh. His cinematic records were no better than his home. All you would see was him getting dates online then getting to the restaurant five hours late. Then the girl would leave and he would drink his sorrow away. "Yuck! What a boring life!" Grell said. Michelle nodded. "Com'on let's get out of her before the cops come." Michelle said. On their way back to the dispatch as they were walking and Michelle asked, "What did u mean when you threatened Bubba?" Grell gave her a confused look. "Huh?" Michelle sighed. "As I recall, you said, "Stay the hell away from my woman!" Sense when was I your woman?" After an awkward silence, Grell said, "You wound me! But if you must know... I was actually planning on making you mine a little later this evening. We have spent one night together, I intend to make this one much more fun." Michelle blushed hard. Grell smiled. "Oh look, now your face and my hair match!"

A week after the death of Bubba the police gave up. Soon after winter came and there was a dreadful blizzard. To make things worse, the heating in the lower levels of the dispatch broke down. All upper death god rooms were to be shared. Grell quickly choose Michelle. First, She liked him, and second, she had the best room. Michelle yawed as she opened the door to get her mail. Grell was sleeping in the other bedroom. "Junk mail, junk mail, junk mail, bills, bills, bills." Michelle muttered as she went through the mail. She stopped when she read the words "To Michelle from Megan." She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table." Dear Michelle." She read. "I don't know if your having a cold spell or not but this isn't why I am writing to you. What ever you do please don't tell Grell he might try to kill me...again. Anyway, Sebastian and I have gotten married. I give you my best wishes. -Megan "Well that is news." Michelle thought. Grell was up and out of bed. "What news?" Said Grell. "I was using sarcasm silly, I just got more bills and junk mail." Michelle said quickly. "Oh, well we have to go before Will has our assigned target ready." Grell said as he went back to his room to get ready. At the dispatch, Grell and Michelle reaped 30 souls across London. When the bell rang for their shift to end the both of them were exhausted.

BACK AT MICHELLE'S APARTMENT." When do u think you will get to go back to your own apartment?" Michelle asked as she sat on the couch. "When the heating is fixed stupid, and besides. I like it much better here." Grell said. Michelle blushed. "You're turning red again." Grell spoke as he leaned in and smiled. "I AM NOT!" Michelle exclaimed. Grell got excited with her anger. He pushed her onto the couch and pined her shoulders onto the cushion. "Yes-you-are!" Michelle shouted this time. "GRELL, get OFF!" She struggled underneath his weight. " I don't think I will. I'm going to have my way with you tonight weather you want to or not." Michelle saw look in his eyes and blushed harder. Grell's smile grew wider as he swept her off her feet and pushed her into his bedroom, which had no windows. He locked the door behind him. Michelle stood in the center of the room-trying figure an escape, but saw none. She had hate in her eyes that mixed into a demonic stare. Grell finally spoke as he began to remove his cloths. "Ahhhh that gaze is to die for! You shouldn't look so mad though, this will be fun!" He was down to just his pants by the time he approached her. Michelle was not the type of person to back down or show weakness so once Grell got close she moved to punch him across the face. Her fist was caught in his hand. "Nice try." Grell said as he pinned her to the wall. Michelle growled at him. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Grell whispered in her ear.

**Chapter 4**

He ran his tongue along her earlobe, across her jaw, and down her neck. His hand cupped her breast as he went back to meet her lips. While kissing her he undid the buttons on her dress. The dress fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. Michelle quickly tried to cover her beautiful body that Grell revealed. But Grell picked her up and placed her on the bed. He moved over her and took off her bra and the rest of her underwear. His arousal showed and he swiftly removed his pants. Michelle was still trying to cover herself but Grell moved her hands away. "You look delicious darling." He ran his tongue up her belly and stopped to finger her chest. He had his mouth on one breast and his hand on the other. Grell switched to suck the other breast and moved his hand to her lower dimension. The new sensation of pleasure filled Michelle. She moaned as he slip his fingers in and out. "Ready love?" Grell said. "What are you-" Grell plunged his shaft into her and made her a true woman at last. Michelle screamed for the first time in many years. She had never been in so much pain. Grell paused to let her adjust to his size. "I'm going to move now. Your doing fine dearest." He slid in and out faster and faster. Michelle felt pain go to pleasure as they continued. She finally climaxed and both of them came. With both breathing heavily Grell said "See, I told you it would be fun." Michelle spoke through her breaths. "Your actually right this time." He smiled widely and hugged her warm body. "So what do you want to name our baby?" Asked Grell. "We aren't having one."

In shock Grell let go of Michelle, quickly sat up and screamed "WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WE JUST-" Michelle spoke in an irritated way. "I'm on birth control you moron!" After a sudden relief, Grell calmed down and the both of them went to sleep embracing each NEXT MORNING. Grell woke up felling great. He looked over and saw Michelle was still sleeping. He began to play with one of the red stripes in her hair. GGRRR. Grell's stomach was growling loudly. He got up in search of food. Grell went looking around. He walked by the kitchen and saw a bit of paper sticking out of a drawer. He pulled out the note. Only five words mattered to him. (Sebastian and I got married.) He got dressed, his mind off of food. And got his sigh and ran to the Phantomhive Manor. He was now hungry for revenge. Later that morning, Michelle woke up. She slowly began to remember last night's events, given that she woke up nude. She reached her hand across the bed expecting to feel Grell there. But he was gone. Michelle got out of bed and looked for him. She thought he had gone to the dispatch. "We'll now that Grell is gone I can rip up that note." Michelle said as she went to the drawer where she hid it. It was gone. "Oh shit! Where is it! Wait, if Grell is gone and so is the note, then that means-" Michelle's eyes got wide." OH GOD!" She screamed. Michelle got dressed and tried to get to the Phantomhive Manor as fast as she could.

FURTHER ON Grell used the roofs of houses as a path to the Phatomhive Manor. Finally he got there. He saw the girl that had taken Sebastian a couple yards away. But before he got close Sebastian knocked him away. Grell ran off because of past fights. Twice Sebastian stopped Grell. But not this time. Sebastian was tending to Ceil. Grell ran up to her and saw her belly was round. "So it is true." Grell said in a very angry tone. Grell grabbed the girl. Grell looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian running after him. He pulled out his sigh and cut many trees into a pile to block Sebastian for a little bit. Grell came to the place. A small hut. He shoved the girl inside locked the door and ran. Grell came back to the hut after a few hours. He opened the door to see if the girl was still inside. Grell saw her on the floor with a baby in her arms. "That child should have been mine and Bassie's!"Grell yelled. He slowly backed out smiling. He shut the door and relocked it. He pulled a red lighter out of his coat and lit the shack a flame. Sebastian had already run into the blaze to save his wife and child. Grell turned to flee the scene and saw Michelle in front if him. And boy was she mad. On the other hand she was overjoyed to have a new family member. Sebastian had things covered here so she went to deal with Grell and dragged him all the way back to the dispatch. His screaming and pleading with her fell on deaf ears.

**Chapter 5**

AT THE DISPATCH Michelle dragged Grell through the front doors in front of all the other Death Gods. Michelle threw him up in the air and body slammed him to the ground. "GRELL YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL MY SISTER! YOU HAVE CAUSED HER MORE AND MORE DAMAGE OVER THIS SICK OBSESSION WITH SOME DEMON!AND NOT ONLY DO YOU TRY TO KILL HER BUT YOU TRY TO KILL HER BABY TOO!" Michelle screamed at the top of her lungs. She whipped out her death sigh and began to charge at Grell whom was still on the floor and in shock from her anger. But William stepped in and grabbed my elbows causing her to drop my death sigh. He pushed her down to her knees and then tried to calm her down. Michelle was furious. "Ms. Michelle you are not allowed to kill your coworkers no matter how irritating or evil they may be!" Will stated, "Now calm yourself please. You have made enough of a scene today." Michelle was still breathing heavy. " Ok Will." Grell came up to me and saw my face. There were tears rolling. She looked at him, her arms still held back by William. Michelle spoke in a low voice." If you do something like this again-" William cut her off. "You will let me handle it, if anyone knows Grell it would be me. I've known this fool for a long time." Michelle dropped her head. "Fine." She whispered. "Good, why don't you go home and rest." Michelle walked out and went back to her apartment. The heating of the building had finally been fixed so Michelle moved all Grells stuff to the door of his apartment. She went back up stairs to her apartment and took a long nap. After that emotional battle, she was tired.

BACK AT THE DISPATCH "William! Why did you let her go!" Grell shouted. Will looked at him angrily. "You don't understand women at all do you? Women are creatures that are emotionally tied to almost everything." Will said. Grell then said sarcastically "So what." Will was still irritated. "So, I only know of 3 kinds of women. Human, Demon, and Death Goddesses. When human women are in rage, they will kill one or two people in revenge. The most damage they will do is burn down a town. When Demon women are in rage they will kill the person whom angered them anyone who stands in their way plus a few human villages if they are mad enough." Grell was starting to look bored. "What is your point." William stood up right in front of Grell. "Then the Death Goddesses are the most dangerous. If you get one mad enough they will kill the person who enraged them and everyone around them no matter who they are. There have not been any goddesses in the dispatch history that have done that. Michelle is the current rare Goddess, if she gets mad and kills off most if the dispatch the world will go into chaos!" Grell looked confused. "We the Death Gods run all the deaths. If we vanish then there will be hardly any deaths. The world will over populate, and creatures all over the world will be in pain and suffering. It will become a living hell! Do you understand Grell?!" He nodded. "So that's why you stopped her. I thought you wree trying to save me out of love." Will then said. "Why would I want to save you? You deserved what you got. But under no circumstances is Michelle to get that mad EVER. If we cant control her the world will most likely end." Grell looked slightly shocked and ashamed. "Ok willy I got the message." Grell said. "Good. But you would have already gotten the message if you payed attention in school." Will said as he walked off.

The day went by slowly without Michelle. Grell reaped souls all by himself. By the end of the day he was trying to figure out how to get revenge on that damn demon that married Sebastian and keep Michelle from getting finding out most likely getting mad about it. He ran over to the Phantomhive Manor to spy. He went over to a window to see that bitch holding Sebastian's child. Sebastian came into the room and looked tears the window. Grell had to leave before he was spotted. When he learned that the girls lived he had to kill one of them. Grell went to the library. There he found a book of demons. In it he learned that young demons are very weak. I smile crossed his lips. He opened the window and raced to the manor. He jumped into the girls room and saw a crib. He pulled out his knife and smashed it into the crib. Grell then dashed back to his apartment. When Michelle woke from her rest she thought it might be nice to see her sister and brother in law. She jumped from building to building from the rooftops. When she got to the doors of the Manor she knocked on the door. Sebastian opened the door. "Hello Sebastian, can I see Megan and her child." Michelle asked. "I guess you didn't know, we are grieving over the death of my daughter." Sebastian said. "What?!" Michelle said. "I looks like Grell got in and killed her."Sebastian said. "What was the child's name?" Michelle asked. "Maria Michaeils." sebastian said. "I see tell Megan I am sorry for her." Michelle said trying to hide her anger. Sebastian nodded and closed the door. Michelle walked toward the woods. She jumped into a tree and sang to herself as tears rolled down her face.

"Turning tricks with absent guile. Reeling in your crooked smile. Why did I turn to you? I only wanted a life I could spend with you. Now I bump my grind through another night. Loose my mind in another fight. Why did I turn to you? Why? Why? Why? I only gave you the chance to prove the rumors true. And now I've paid with her, paying with her life. I've paid with her life. Her life. She only ended up as one more girl you slew. So let the record show. That you murdered her, in your coldest blood, with your own two hands. Don't think no one understands, it happens every day. Your jealous love. Your jealous life. Its simple excuse for a complex crime. So write this on your soul, I shouldn't waste my time." The eyes of a Death God can see more than cinematic records. Michelle looked down through her tears and the branches of the trees. She saw a tiny coffin through the earth. She jumped down and said to the grave "I'm so sorry Maria. This was my fault. I really did pay with your short life. You never got to meet me as your aunt but I'll make sure that Grell pays for this cruel sin." Michelle tears fell onto the ground of her grave. But her tears were red. She was crying blood from her burning red eyes. She walked away from the grave to find Grell and kill him. Disregarding what William said. But behind Michelle, on Maria's grave, a blood red rose sprouted from the ground from where her tears fell.

**God that took a while to make. Review if you liked it :) The sequal of this story is already finished "Grell Sutcliff : A Death God Story Part 2" read it and find out how the story ends!**

**www,fanfiction,net.s/9149342/1/Grell-Sutcliff-A-De ath- God-Story-Part - 2 **

**(the link has a commas in it instead of a periods. That was the only way to get the link to show up properly)**


End file.
